Went For Burgers
by JL Wrighton
Summary: The great happenings around the office, when you start dating, around the office.
1. Chapter 1

Hardison was enjoying his day. He'd woken up late, had leftovers for breakfast, and now, having arranged his scarf just so, headed to work. By the time he got there, it was almost noon.

It was kind of quiet around the office, but Hardison didn't mind. He thought he'd go back and look at some of their older cases, and see how they were picking up. Nate usually did it, wanting to make sure they stayed in their nice dark holes...but with the condition he'd ben in lately, Nate wasn't doing much of anything useful. So, grabbing a two liter of Crush from the fridge and his laptop, he headed to the living room. Parker and Eliot were already taking up the couch, so he settled into an armchair to work. As his computer was waking up, he glanced up at them. And promptly dropped his jaw.

Eliot and Parker were sitting on the couch. Eliot, with a book, and Parker with a collection of locks. But the way they were sitting...

Parker was sprawled, from one end of the couch to the other, with her feet off the edge and her legs draped over Eliot's lap. Eliot didn't seem to mind in the least. There was this half-smile on Eliot's face, kind of like right before he'd knock someone out, and he was tracing lines up and down her legs with his hand. Every once in a while, one or the other would glance at the other, smile and go back to what they were doing.

"Did I miss something?" Hardison stammered, finally finding his voice. Both looked up, and Parker set her locks back down on her stomach. "Excuse me?" Eliot raised an eyebrow in question. "Did I miss something, because ya'll are like..." He gestured at them and trailed off into silence. "Oh, that." Parker turned to look at Eliot, who answered Hardison's fractured questions. "We went out for burgers last night."

"Oh, we went out for burgers last night is code for, we robbed someplace?"

"No Hardison." Parker responded. "We went out for burgers is code for we're dating." Hardison looked up at them and down at his screen. "I don't believe you." He smirked suddenly. "This is a prank isn't it? Well it's not my birthday or April Fool's, so what's the occasion." Parker sat up and scooted closer to Eliot. "You want proof?"

"By all means, what's the 'proof'... Oh that clears things up." Hardison trailed off as Parker scooted completely onto Eliot's lap tossed his book over the side and began a make-out session. Clearing his throat several times, as Parker stopped and Eliot gave her a hand back onto the couch. "So... the next time ya'll go out for burgers, can I come too?"

The fact that Hardison had a red mark where the book hit him surprised no one. Sophie's only comment was that she thought Eliot left bigger marks then that on people.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is everybody?" Parker asked, coming into the kitchen. Sophie sat there, eating dinner. "The men are downstairs, in the pub. Watching... What is that game they can't get enough of?"

"Football."

"Ah, yes. That one. They'll stumble up here in a few hours. No doubt, discussing the game in great detail, and expecting us to sit through that."

Parker pulled the Chinese takeout out of the frdge and sat down next to Sophie. Despite their differences, they'd bonded, even if it was over the things they'd stolen, and being women in a man's world.

"You don't like football?"

"The game? Not particulary. I mean, the working out and staying in shape I appreciate. Football players... well I prefer the Europeans myself, had a chance to meet and be several of them. But watching it and critiquing it? You are aware that only one of them can play, yes?"

"Eliot. He'd probably be making them call an ambulance or two." A smile appeared on Parker's lips. "You know, Nate, he'd be the coach. Hardison...he's the referee."

"You really like him don't you?"

Parker choked on a piece of brocolli. "Hardison? No, no and no."

"I meant Eliot. You two really match, you know?"

Parker nodded and looked down at her food, scraping the bottom of the paper box. "How did you know?" She asked quietly.

"Hardison blabbed. I would've asked anyway, what with the gigantic red mark where Eliot threw something at him."

"His Italian cookbook. I'd forgotten about that." Parker chuckled.

"So... It's good?" Sophie asked, smiling softly.

"It's good." Parker smiled.

Several hours later was bottle of wine they were passing back and forth, sitting on the couch watching Sophie's soap operas. Nate came in first, heading straight to the liquor cabinet. Hardison set down in his usual seat with his laptop already in hand and Eliot set down next to Parker, half pulling her into his lap.

"The game was great. You would've liked it. Two players had to get hauled off on stretchers."

The completely inexplicable reason that had both women laughing till they cried seemed to escape everybody.


End file.
